


Listening In

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Hoshimeguri AU, How do you tag here, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, They're all using their last braincell the best they can, not exactly shippy but it's there if you squint ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: When Hope is just trying to look for the sneaky former assassin, of course he had to overhear something he...didn't quite expect.“I already did, though…” Came Shinkai’s voice once again.Erin sighed. “You call that thrusting? Do it harder!”





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just don't take this too seriously.

“Eriiin—!“ Hope called out, popping his head under the desk. “E—riii—n…!”

Fang had sent him to search for the (in)famous Laman attendant when he had disappeared from his guard duty, and Hope had turned the ship upside-down looking for him. The deck, the bridge, heck, even the engine room he had gone to check, but somehow, the redhaired assassin was nowhere to be found. 

_ Where is he..? _

It wasn’t until Hope had arrived at the crew’s cabin that his ears caught the prankster’s familiar voice. A delighted smile on his face, he scrambled to open the door behind which Erin’s voice originated, about to call out to him, when—

“...I think this is impossible after all…”

Hope froze, halfway through turning the knob. That voice… Shinkai?

“Oh, come on!” Erin’s voice was heard again behind the closed door, clearly exasperated. “You’re the one who said you wanted to, didn’t you? Just put it in!”

“I already did, though…” Came Shinkai’s voice once again.

Erin sighed. “You call  _ that _ thrusting? Do it  _ harder _ !”

On the other side of the door, Hope slowly retreated his hand. What…did he just overhear? Was it really — no, it couldn’t be. There wasn’t even anything going on between those two…was there? 

(So maybe they  _ did  _ look like they were getting along rather well at that marketplace in Sirena. And rather fond of disappearing all of the sudden. And Erin seemed to enjoy teasing Shinkai’s aloofness in particular. But still…)

Hope genuinely considered walking away right then and there, reporting that he couldn’t find Erin, pretending as if nothing was wrong (as best he could, though he was sure Coda would catch on in a heartbeat)... but, at the last second, decided he was too curious to let it go after all, and pressed his ear against the wooden door. As Curse used to say—getting to the bottom of a mystery is an advancement to both mind and soul.

_ This is… for advancement purposes! Advancement purposes…  _

“...Ugh, fine, move a little, I’ll do it for yo—“ Was as far as Erin’s voice could go before it was cut off mid-sentence.

“I’m even more nervous if you’re the one doing it.”

“Well, then, put it  _ in _ !”

“That’s why I said it’s impossible…”

There was a rustle, and Erin’s voice rang out again. “Seriously, just— move— over a little— I did say it wouldn’t hurt, right?!”

“Still…”

“Stay still.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and a groan — and by this point, Hope’s face was burning up. It took him all his might not to run away at that second, but perhaps his might was starting to crumble — he couldn’t take more of this.

Clenching his eyes shut, the desert-dweller barged into the room before his conscience could catch up with him, yelling: 

“S-Stop it, you two! You can’t— You shouldn’t be doing  _ that  _ kind of things while on du—!!!”

Hope stopped himself mid-sentence. He had accidentally opened his eyes, and the sight before him was not something he had expected.

Shinkai’s hand was covering his left ear, under which Hope could catch a small glimpse of blood— and the cause of that was quickly apparent: Erin was holding a cork in his hand, placed right behind Shinkai’s earlobe; In his other, a piercing needle. The two of them were looking up questioningly at the young desert-dweller.

“Hope?” Shinkai started, incredulously. 

“We shouldn’t be doing…. what?” Erin asked too, equally puzzled.

Realization hit him, and Hope’s face turned beet red. 

“I-I-I-I—“ The young boy stuttered, unable to form words in his head. Finally, after a few moments of incomprehensible mumbling, Hope bowed down— so fast Erin was worried he might’ve hit his head on the bedside table — yelled “I’M SO SORRY!!!!!” and dashed out of the room, covering his face in his hands.

“Wai— Hope?!” Erin stood up immediately, but it was too late; Hope’s back had already disappeared out into the hallway. “...What was that all about…?”

“Maybe…” Shinkai began, making Erin turn. He was now looking at the trace of blood on his hand from where he had clasped his pierced ear. “...You’re not allowed to get piercings in Burst Roar Caravan?”

Erin blinked. 

“Aaaah,” he said in realization, unconsciously touching his earring. “Shit.”


End file.
